Chuck Bartowski or How I Saved the Colonies and Met my Future Wife
by BDaddyDL
Summary: This is an obvious AU. I don't think Chuck has ever been involved in the Revolution of the 13 colonies... till now. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 or Casey Hopes are Dashed

**AN1: I have had some of this written for well over 5 years. I am a huge history buff and colonial America is probably my favorite. Meanwhile, there are some things with Chuck that I have wanted to write about. (Sorry, telling you what would be a spoiler.) I have started writing on this, but I want to make sure that I'm not the only one who would enjoy something like this. So here is the first chapter. Not very sweet, just setting the stage.**

**I do not own Chuck, and make no money from it.**

**AN1.5 Thanks to Frank, David Carner, Neil and others that have read this. Thanks for your input and support. No beta on this, however if someone wants to be I'm good with that.**

Somewhere, in what is now New York State.

February 1776

A large gust of wind opened up the tent where Major John Casey laid down in his tent. Once the flap opened up, exposing the dingy canvas that faced the elements into the semi*dry environment that was inside, a thin film of water droplets followed the flap spraying the officer in the face. It caused him to the stir for the first time since he fell asleep 3 hours ago. The sound of a growl slowly escaped his lips before he talked to the young man. "Before I tear you limb from limb, why have you disturbed my slumber."

"The colonel has granted you an audience at this time.

"Captain Casey swung his legs out of the makeshift bed, which was some logs covered with a piece of wood. With the cold weather, he did not take off any clothes so he just rubbed the stubble on his face and decided it was good enough to meet another 'instant' Colonel. How this rable was going to defeat the greatest army on the planet was beyond him, but Captain Johnathan Aloicious Casey was going to do his best to keep liberty in the place he thought of as his home. "Are you ready to fight Patriot?" Casey asked.

The man stood up straight with his threadbare coat, and with a pair of shoes that were probably worn out years ago. "Captain, I can't wait till we show them how much we want to be free.

_Must be right off of his farm Casey_ thought, but he said in a low, almost angry voice "Hazaa! Now please bring me to the Colonel."

Upon reaching the Colonels quarters Casey took off his hat ducking through the archway. Headquarters was a small one room cabin, which was the biggest building in the area. When he saw the colonel he stood straight and stomped his right foot next to his left and announced himself. "If it pleases the Colonel, I have come as you have wished Sir."

Colonel Knox was almost a foot shorter than the Captain, and was not nearly in the physical shape the professional soldier was. He smiled and in a boisterous voice said "It's always a pleasure to meet a man who fought along with General Washington against the French." Knox took a step toward the Major and continued. "When he sent me the message that he was sending you here for the task I requested assistance on, I had no idea he would send someone as legendary as you."

If the colonel was expecting a warm reception to the compliment, he was mistaken. From the scowl on the Major's face it was obvious Colonel Knox had offended the Major. "Major if I said something in error I, do apologize." Knox stood straight up, waiting for a reply from the lower ranking man.

John Casey shook his head and said and gave a slight bow, "It is I who should apologize. I should not get angry. It is not your fault that people tend to talk too..." The major stopped when all the eyes in the room were no longer looking at him. All were facing the opening to the building. When Casey turned around to see who had caused the disturbance, he saw a blond woman enter the room.

The Colonel said "Malady, what brings someone as beautiful as you to a dreadful place such as this." The woman blushed a bit and curtsied before keeping her eyes on the floor. Her plain red taffeta dress with three quarter length sleeves, with a modest square neckline and small bustle underneath looked like most any dress a non-aristocrat would wear. For a moment she looked up before saying, "Well, I was sent by my brother to go to Philadelphia to see a family friend. He got me a horse, and told me where I might find John Casey. Bryce, my brother, said that he might help me get there." Knox continued to smile and looked at the aid who brought Casey to his quarters. "Lieutenant Murphy, could you please make sure someone takes care of this lovely ladies horse?"

Once Murphy left the building, Knox once again addressed the Captain "I do apologize if I offended you sir. I should have realized that in your present business anonymity is very important."

Casey nodded, and said "As far as anyone is concerned, I am just a farmer heading back home to Philadelphia. Now I have to wonder if that is possible now.

The colonel put out his hand in a stopping gesture. "I'll speak to Murphy, but I doubt anyone else knows. As the owner of a bookstore I was able to learn quite a bit about General Washington's expedition from the last war. I was excited when I heard about you coming. Maybe next time."

He turned toward Sarah. "I know almost nothing about you Madame. Which from the Captains reaction earlier speaks well of you." Knox directed them toward his desk in the far corner of the room. Three chairs sat in front of the furniture. Once Colonel Know sat down, the two spies followed suit. General Washington wishes he could tell you of this assignment himself, unfortunately, he can't get involved." Leaning forward placing his elbows and crossed hands on the desk, and a brief glance to the left and right, the colonel continued. "We have found a plan to either kidnap or kill Abigail Adams."

The immediate reaction from the two spies was immediate. The loud grunt of disgust seemed to echo off the walls of the cabin, while his counterpart looked as if something in the room had created the ultimate offense. The Colonel sat back and a frown was all over his face as he stared at Casey and then Walker. "Look I don't understand how someone does not join our side, but we have to be civil. One day they will be living here again, unless they choose to go to England."

The Colonel looked up and took a deep breath. "Make sure you don't let my beliefs give you that attitude when you get to their farm. The Adams' had a very good friend who has left for England, and no one is a more dedicated patriot. As the friend, I shall not accept otherwise."

Knox looked to at the lady sitting next to him, turned his head and squinted his eyes. "Madame, I have a question, but I do not know how to address you."

The lady looked at him and slightly bent her head. "My name is of no consequence Colonel. I am just a women looking to get home."

Upon hearing what she said the Colonel's face brightened to a genuine smile. "I understand this, but I need to address you."

When she started to speak again Knox raised his hand and said "After the chastising I just received from our most formidable Captain here I think it would be safest just to call you Ms Smith."

When she raised her head and smiled Knox continued. "It appears that you have a question about your mission?"

"Sir, Im just curious. Why Mrs Adams?"

Thhe smile disappeared from his face. "I happen to be acquainted with both John and Abigail. As much as I think John Adams is a good Massachusetts man, his wife is an exceptional woman and makes him great. To be blunt we need as many great men as possible."

Once she heard this both John Casey and herself nodded at the colonel.

Once the both of them had acknowledged his order he continued. "Ok then, before you head to Boston you will go to this address and locate a Charles Bartoski...no Bartowski. You will find him in Philadelphia." The major mouth opened a bit as the vein in his neck bulged out. "Philadelphia, which will add at least two days to the trip."

"Captain, I am well aware of that. Unfortunately, Mrs. Adams considers herself a New England woman, and would never run from a fight. However, Bartowski has met with the Adams through Ben Franklin. Plus, he has some skills that may come in handy."

For the first time Spoke, keeping her eyes on the ground she asked in a quiet voice "skills?"

Knox smiled and said "You will find out when you get there. He is... special." He then began to get up. The other two quickly stood up, as Knox extended his hand to the Colonel and then kissed the outstretched hand of his teammate. "Well, I trust you need to be on your way. Gods speed and bonne chance."

The Road to Philly

"Ughhhhh."

Ms Jones looked over at the Captain and said "Would you stop with the bloody grunts? We've just left the camp and I am already tired of your inability to move past your constant state of frustration."

Casey looked at her and said "Sarah Walker, just cause the fopdoodle* back there thinks you're all prim and proper don't mean that you are. Remember, I know more about you then most. While you may be a woman you aint lady like."

Casey faced back toward the trail when he looked again at Sarah he stopped hos horse, and faced it toward the other rider. "You better take your hand off that knife. The fight wouldn't be worth it."

When Sarah finally did relax Casey continued. "Walker, you're an amazing operative, but you gotta get that temper in check. You'll never get what you want until you do."

She turned her horse down the trail and kept going.

"Casey, I think we need to stop before we get into town."

"Walker what now? It's getting late, and no matter how much I think this assignment is stupid, I want to head toward Boston tonight." Her companion did not say anything just looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

Sarah looked down at her feet and when Casey looked down he saw she was wearing animal skins. He looked back up and said. "I think we need to stop."

"Yeah, we do. What's with the crack about you not liking the mission?" Sarah asked while smirking and then stared at her partner.

John got off his horse and put his forehead against the horse. "Three days Walker three days of blissful silence. It's one of the great things about you. I just hope that this Bartowski bloke doesn't like to talk a lot."

***fopdoodle: idiot**

**AN2: One of the theories about what happened to a colony (Roanoke) that disappeared. There are reports of Indians of that era with blond hair and blue eyes. I have done quite a bit if research for this. I love talking history so send me a PM if you have any questions. Please shoot me a review if you'd like. It should get me going.**


	2. Team B or The 1st use of the Morgan

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and PM's I got on this first chapter. I think that doing research for these first few chapters have been a lot of fun. I want to thank PJ Murphy for the Beta and David Carner and Frank Suppa. More on that in the AN at the bottom.**

The entrance to the city tavern was very interesting. When you entered into the establishment, it looked like just about any other to be found in a large city, the smell of ales and cider filling the air. However, the most memorable part of this tavern was the atmosphere. It was electric. The conversations in almost any tavern were wide and varied, but this was Philadelphia's. As a Patriot, you just knew about the glorious events at Lexington and Concord. Even the first Continental Congress was held here. Topics ranged from how they could let King George know how oppressed they were, or should they just ignore farmer George.

Casey and Sarah entered the tavern and saw farmers, politicians, business owners, and any number people from any walks of life.

"Don't you understand? You invaded Canada! Then you made us speak English. English!"

The entire tavern turned toward the group in the middle of the main room. A tall, lanky man partially stood and whispered something to the one who was yelling. His response was immediate and just as loud as his previous comment.

"Charles, I do not care what these riffraff think. I am not an Indian, I am a proud Canadian. I am not some wild heathen."

Casey looked at his friend and saw her eyes squint with a silent rage for a quick moment. Then just as fast, it was gone. He then faced forward back to the scene before him.

The tall lanky man stood up straight, clearly growing aggravated with his companion. "Well, it's a good thing you're not. The Indians have enough trouble without having you among them. Besides, sir, how dare you stand there and act like you are superior. Every single Indian I have met was firmly superior to you. I can no longer be in the sight of you, you tosspot."

The man named Charles took a deep breath and walked toward the bar, his fists clenched at their sides. A small man with a beard grabbed Chuck's arm to get him to stay, but Chuck just shook his head and kept moving to the bar.

Casey nodded his head toward the bar as Sarah quietly walked outside to wait for Casey to bring Charles to her. Although, there was something about the look on Sarah that he had never seen before.

Casey approached Charles at the bar. "It is hot today, but the summers in the commonwealth of Virginia are so much worse," he said

Charles eyes seemed to open significantly further once Casey had given him the code. He let a moment pass. "I think you can find some cooler areas. If you'd like, I can direct you to where they are," he replied.

For John Aloysius Casey, he had been through the war with Canada. Fought both conventionally and in unconventional warfare. He had worked in espionage ever since, and in doing so had seen his fair share of painful experiences. In fact, he took pride in his knowledge of all varieties of torture. And yet, he was woefully unprepared for Charles Bartowski. He just seemed able to talk incessantly. Had it not been for Walker acting…differently…around this guy, he might have run off a cliff himself. But when the…kid seemed an appropriate description for him…started telling Sarah why he stopped eating sandwiches around Dr. Franklin, he had had enough.

"Listen, I know some people like to talk, but would you stop?" Casey hissed. "We've got three more days till we reach our target. Let's just keep it to pertinent information."

Sarah rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the thousandth time since Casey and Chuck had met. "Chuck, why didn't we stop so you could say goodbye to your family? I thought you said you had a sister?" she asked in a far less acerbic tone than her partner.

Chuck lowered his head to where his chin hit his chest. "Ellie and I are a bit strained right now. Her husband, Devon, is amazing, but his family are loyalists. While they are debating going back to England, we've been distant to not cause an issue."

He looked forward down the trail for a few moments before he continued. "Dr. Franklin is an amazing man. He came back from his trip and reminded me that I have to be careful to whom I speak. It was at this time that I was reminded that the best way to keep her safe was to stay away."

Chuck laughed a rueful tone, which took both Casey and Sarah by surprise. "Dr. Franklin said we must all hang together, or we shall all hang separately."

Silence then lowered itself on the small group for the next few miles.

"I am curious, Mr. Bartowski. Sarah and I know what our mission is and how we will complete our assignments. What is yours?"

Chuck looked at his teammates. "I have always had a gift for math and language," he told Casey. "Dr. Franklin recognized it and got me some training. He taught me a cypher. It allows us to send messages back and forth without fear of interception."

Casey got a smirk on his face and looked to say something, but before he could Sarah spoke up. "How many languages do you speak?"

"I don't speak any other languages fluently, per se; I just have the ability to understand them quickly. I can understand French, Dutch, and some Indian."

Chuck saw Sarah's eyes soften before his own gaze for a moment until he heard a whiz go by, and Sarah's eyes turned stone cold.

"Get down, Chuck," she said as their little band dissolved into chaos. Five men appeared out of the woods with their guns facing the group.

"Look at these fancy people just riding," the lead bandit said in a mocking tone. "I wonder if they know how much we need those horses?"

"Yeah, I think they will figure it out," another said.

The bandits attacked, rushing the newly formed team. Casey calmly stepped up to the lead man and punched him in the mouth. That slowed two of the rear men, but the others headed for Chuck and Sarah. Sarah got low and stepped on the foot of the second man, pirouetting and throwing her elbow in to the jaw of a third man, knocking him out. The second man, hopping in pain from what Sarah did to him, went for Chuck. Sarah turned to see Chuck lift up his leg and turn, covering himself the best he could. His attacker was so surprised that he sprinted faster, completely missing the root of the tree sticking out in front of him. He tripped on it and fell into the tree, slamming his head on the trunk.

On the other side of the tree, Casey grabbed his pistol and shot the fourth henchman. He turned to aim at the final henchman, who had leveled his gun at Chuck. Sarah produced two knives, throwing the first into the wrist of the henchman, making his shot miss. She then closed the distance in an instant, slashing at him with blind fury. Chuck turned and looked on in shock, never having seen that last attacker until he witnessed the absolute carnage Sarah was inflicting upon the man.

Casey walked over to Sarah and put her hand on her shoulder. She bolted upward, the fury in her eyes unmistakable. Eventually her breathing slowed, and she wiped the knife clean on the coat of the dead bandit. As she put it away, she turned to Chuck and looked at him. She began to shake a bit.

"We need to keep moving," he said quietly, attempting to give Sarah the space she needed. "We have to stay somewhere tonight. I don't want to have to do this again."

Chuck quietly nodded and got back on his horse. The three quickly departed the area, leaving the bodies where they were. The silence as they left was deafening.

Once they were out of earshot, Casey started fidgeting in the saddle and showing signs of being uncomfortable. They had gone a few miles when he stopped his horse and told everyone to get down off of their horses. As soon as Chuck's second foot hit the ground Casey walked straight up to him and pushed him against a tree. He looked like he was about to pound on him.

That was right up until the moment a knife imbedded the tree just above their heads.

Casey looked at Sarah with a hand still on Chuck's chest as he squinted his eyes, shook it off, and turned back to Chuck. "What kind of a moron are you?!" he yelled, breathing enough fire to keep an entire company of men warm all winter. "We have been sent to keep Abagail Adams safe. The wife of John Adams. They are both so important that General Washington sent us. Then, they want you to help, and you can't even defend yourself!"

Casey grabbed the lapels of Chuck's coat and shoved him against the tree. "What good are you?!"

Casey felt a strike against his thigh, right above his knee. He then went down hard, letting go of Chuck in the process.

Chuck stared at Casey, the man who was ready to beat him until he bled, grimacing in the snow. The relief poured over his face…until he looked up and saw his protector. When he looked into Sarah's eyes, he saw cold fury. It was like waking up in the morning to see a covering of snow before anyone had crossed it. Cold…yet quietly beautiful.

And just as quickly, her eyes went from a bitter winter to a glorious spring day. He shook his head and when he looked into her eyes again a wry smile came upon his face.

The moment ended when he heard a growl and Casey rose, blocking his view of her.

"What is your problem, Walker?" Casey barked. "I know you're eager to show him your apple dumpling shop, but this is important. If he can't defend himself, he might jeopardize our entire mission!"

Upon hearing the crass vernacular, Sarah blushed and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Just because you have an important mission, it does not mean you can be crude, sir," Chuck said in a firm tone that took Sarah by surprise.

Casey began to swing around to face Chuck, but he stopped and let the moment pass. "Walker, don't get flustered," he said in a far less aggressive voice. "This is important."

Chucks shoulders slumped and his head was down. "Casey, I apologize for not being a soldier or a fighter. Those were never what I was meant to be. All I know was I was given a letter by Dr Franklin that my services were needed."

Casey growled again and stormed off towards the woods.

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other, both starting to speak and stopping several times. "I am sorry for burdening you," Chuck finally said, hints of defeat and regret in his words. "I promise I will make myself useful on this mission."

Sarah took a few steps toward Chuck and grabbed his hand. "I know there is no way Dr. Franklin would send you on a wild goose chase."

She took a step closer and looked hard into his eyes. "Just do one thing for me."

"What is that?"

"Trust me, Chuck."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "I do."

They let go of each other's hands to check on the horses.

**AN/2: PJ really smoothed out the fight scene. I must admit I used him as a crutch. Just FYI another chapter or 2 before we make it to Braintree (google it if your curious). BTW there is an amazing story about the last days of Jefferson and Adams. If anyone's interested I'll make it an epilogue.**

**Finally, if you enjoyed this go to the Facebook group Chuck fanfiction. It's a nice friendly place where everyone knows your name.**


End file.
